Best Laid Plans
by tiger-phoenix-320
Summary: Jesse is thinking of asking Lexa out for Valentines day. What happens when a wrench is thrown into his plans sort of.


Best Laid Plan by tiger_phoenix_320

Disclaimer: _Mutant X_ is a copyright of Tribune Entertainment and is in no way shape, size or form affiliated with either tigereyes320 or myself. We only take credit for the plot of this story.

Authors' Notes: This is the second time tigereyes320 & I co-wrote a joint _Mutant X_ fic. Our first collaboration is that of a one-shot Brennan & Shalimar Valentine fic which was a response to a challenge posted by Donna Lynn at her site. Since tigereyes320 & myself are _huge_ MX fans, we thought after conceiving a plan for our Bren/Shal fic we should answer the challenge to do a Jesse/Lexa one as well since we like this pairing too. So here's the product of our joint effort. Hope you enjoy it.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

I. Poker Night Tuesday February 10, 2004

Shalimar's feral senses was tingling. Jesse wasn't his usual self tonight. For starters he was quick on the draw jumping in to help her prepare their snacks for their poker game this evening. He made a beeline for the fridge as soon as they entered the kitchen, pulling out two 6-pack Buds and placing them on the counter. He was unusually quiet tonight, something that wasn't like him at all especially when it came to a good game of poker between the four of them. And _strip_ poker at that? Shalimar remembered that one time Jesse and Brennan were so enthralled playing a computer game and made a hologram of her and Lexa practically taking their clothes off after a big fight with some nasty soldiers at Sanctuary.

"A bee in your bonnet, Jess?" Shalimar asked, stealing quick glances at him while arranging the salsa and cheese dips on the platter.

"No," Jesse shrugged. "Everything's just peachy, Shal," he assured her, but something in his tone of voice and body language told Shalimar he was keeping something from her. Something pretty big or else he wouldn't look like an 18-wheeler truck had just run him over.

"Alright Jess, you got my attention now. _What_ exactly is going on?" She stopped arranging the nacho chips around the party platter and pushed it aside. She focussed her attention on her friend and waited. She wouldn't get anything done alright tonight, and she might end up losing their poker game tonight as well, if at the back of her head she kept on thinking that Jesse had some major problem he was keeping from the rest of the team.

"I told you, _nothing_ is going on. Everything's peachy clean," he insisted.

Shalimar read something else in those bright baby blues of his. Jesse should know by now that she could read him like a book. They'd known each other for years. She was bound to know every little idiosyncrasy he has.

"Yeah, and I'm the President of the United States," she retorted tartly. "C'mon, spill it. It's obviously eating you alive. If it's doing this to you _then_ I can safely say that it's more than just a tough stage in one of your many computer games."

"Hey, you're making me sound like a total geek and a loser to boot," he snapped at her.

Shalimar merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you blame me if that's what you come across to me as?"

"Whatever," he snorted and grabbed the two 6-packs. "Ready with those chips?" He asked and nodded at the platter she was fixing just moments ago.

"Almost. But you also know I'm not going to let you leave this kitchen until I get an answer, right?"

Jesse glared at Shalimar. He should've known better than to wear his worries on his sleeves. This silly idea of his to take Lexa out on Valentines Day had sure got his boxers in a knot. He didn't know _how_ he could pull it off without getting burned by Lexa herself, by simply not showing up, or worse, ridiculing him for wanting to wine and dine her. Now if _she_ wanted more after the wining and dining, well, he was just a man and he did _love_ desserts. And what a delectable dessert Lexa would make. Mmm, mmm, mmm!

"This is the one time I'm glad I'm not a psionic telepath. I hope from that look on your face you're not imagining some porn movie you just recently saw and are dreaming of re-enacting." Shalimar backed away from Jesse a bit when she saw that glazed look he had in his eyes as he stared off something over her shoulder. She'd been around men a lot to sense when they're turned-on.

Jesse scrunched his forehead. "What? Shal, not only is that not true it's pathetic and such a low blow."

"Well, what do you expect me to think? One minute you looked like you have the worries of the whole world on your shoulders and the next thing I see you grinning like some idiot high on crack or something."

"I expect you to be _less_ crass about what you think I'm thinking."

"Whatever." Shalimar returned back to fixing the platter.

Jesse remained where he stood, a 6-pack in each hand. He was debating on whether or not to tell Shalimar his dilemma. But what good will it do? Shalimar and Lexa weren't exactly bosom buddies to begin with.

"Hey Shal," he called, the wheels in his head turning as he tried to voice out his question without giving himself away.

"What?" Shalimar didn't bother looking at him. She was busy arranging the nachos around the two dips.

"I have a hypothetical question for ya," he began, clearing his throat and fidgeting a little.

Shalimar raised a brow. Hypothetical her cute behind. "Okay." She still didn't look at him. She pretended to be more interested in the nachos and dips than on what Jesse was about to _hypothetically_ ask her.

"Say there's this guy who's interested in asking a girl out on Valentines day for a romantic candlelit dinner, but he doesn't want to scare her off by leading her to believe that he's more than platonically interested in her, how would you go about asking that person out?"

Shalimar stopped arranging the nachos and actually considered his question. Turning to look at Jesse, she studied his face closely. She knew he was referring to Lexa. Right from day one she had a gut-feeling that Jesse fancied the feisty raven-haired newbie, but for him to actually _consider_ taking her out on a romantic candlelit dinner? That's something bordering on what could only be considered serious.

"Let me ask you this, Jess. _If_ you don't want to let her think that you're more than platonically interested in her, then _why_ the romantic candlelit dinner? That just gives out the _wrong_ vibe _if_ you want to assure your lady friend that you two are just friends."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jesse raised his hands up, "I didn't say _I_ was interested in anybody. It was a hypothetical question. I wasn't referring to me." He was adamant in his denial that it only made him look ridiculous trying to prove to Shalimar that it wasn't him that he was talking about.

"Try to look _less_ guilty about it, then maybe I might just believe you that it's only a hypothetical question you're asking." Shalimar suggested.

Jesse made a face at her. Damn, but Shalimar knew just which buttons to push to get him going. "Okay, so I am not good at being subtle. But you still haven't answered my question." He caved in. He knew he wouldn't win an argument with Shalimar, and he desperately needed her help on this one. As long as she doesn't know _who_ he had in mind, he was safe.

"Before I answer that, let me make a suggestion first, alright?"

"Go ahead. You're going to make one anyway whether I say yes or no," Jesse muttered.

Shalimar made a face at him. "I suggest that you scratch off the romantic candlelit dinner if you don't want Lexa to turn around and walk out on your planned surprise."

Jesse's blue eyes widened at the mention of their other teammate's name. "I didn't say it was Lexa I was planning on having a candlelit dinner with!" He denied vehemently.

"Oh really?" Shalimar raised an eyebrow and gave him an I-don't-believe-you look. "Liar, liar pants on fire," she murmured under her breath.

Jesse glared at the petite blond. She was enjoying teasing him. So she saw right through him and guessed _who_ he planned to take out on Valentines day.

"Look, are you gonna answer me or not?"

"Tell me I'm right. That it's Lexa you're planning on taking out, then I'll help you," she bargained with him.

"No. Answer my question first, then I'll tell you if you're right or wrong," he countered.

The two friends got into a glaring contest. Jesse was doing his best to hold his end. He wasn't about to lose this round to Shalimar. Fifteen seconds later Shalimar gave up. Jesse was adamant on not budging and Lexa and Brennan would wring their necks if they took forever to get the snacks ready.

"Alright. I'll help you set up this candlelit dinner. But I suggest you don't take her to a restaurant. Dine in. Cook something to make it extra special. Find out her favourite cuisines and try to master it before Valentines day then you'll be all set." She returned back to checking the chips and dips, leaving Jesse to ponder on her suggestion.

"Shal, I told you I didn't want her to think that I'm more than platonically interested in her," Jesse reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," she nodded. She braced her hands on either side of the chips platter and looked back at Jesse, "But Jess, how can you not send out the wrong vibe by inviting this lady friend of yours to a candlelit dinner, hm?"

"Not all candlelit dinners' for romance," he insisted.

Shalimar cocked an eyebrow. "Tell me what world are you living, alright? A candlelit dinner for _two_ is considered romantic. A candlelit dinner for _four_ isn't. People will just think you're out celebrating Valentines day with your friends, enjoying a good meal, some wine and a few good laughs."

"Now _why_ does it have to be for four?"

Shalimar straightened her back, a small, devious smile playing on her lips as she held Jesse's gaze. "Why, you're taking Brennan and myself with you of course. If Lexa sees Brennan and I there, she wouldn't even think you're planning on seducing her."

"I didn't say it was Lexa," he denied.

"Sure you didn't," Shalimar chided. Picking up the platter, she rounded the counter and stopped beside Jesse. "Think about it, Jess. If you want Lexa to _stay_ for dinner with you, use Brennan and I as decoy. We'll sit through the appetizers then skedaddle so you can get into some _serious_ talking with Lexa, Or anything else you'd like to get into of hers." she playfully jabbed him on the ribs then walked away.

Annoyed, Jesse picked up the two 6-packs from the counter and followed Shalimar out the kitchen. He caught up with her and fell into step beside her, dropping his voice to a whisper that he knew her feral hearing would be able to pick up. "I am not after getting into Lexa's panties. I just want to let her know that we're all friends here."

Shalimar stopped before entering the living room and turned around to face Jesse, her brown eyes wide from shock. "She wears panties? I thought she only wore g-strings?" She was so serious that Jesse thought what she had to say was something worth taking a note of.

"You're sick pervert." Jesse scolded and urged her to move on.

Shalimar chuckled and turned about face once more and marched into the room. Brennan and Lexa were already in there, taking their places across from each other around the square center table. They looked like they were deep in conversation as well and since neither one of them spotted her and Jesse at the doorway, she turned back and looked at Jesse. "Jess, I'm serious about you using Brennan and I as decoy to get Lexa to come to that dinner plan of yours. And don't try to hide the truth from me, alright? I've known that you have fancied Lexa right from day one," she winked and was about to turn her back to him once again but Jesse caught her arm and stopped her.

Jesse stole a quick glance inside the room to make sure Brennan and Lexa were still deep in conversation before looking back at Shalimar and asked, "Okay, I like Lexa, but you and I know how much of a commitment-phobic she is."

"So? Show her that not all guys are like her ex-boyfriend," Shalimar cheered on. "And don't you worry your cute blond head off. I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way," she assured him.

With a heavy sigh, Jesse cast a longing look across the living room to where Lexa sat with her back to the door. He couldn't hear what she was discussing with Brennan, but from the seriousness of Brennan's face, it had got to be another one of their numerous assignments from the Dominion.

Meanwhile Brennan and Lexa, who had been avoiding being alone with each other since her brother had died, finished setting up the table and placed the chips and the cards on the table. As Brennan moved one of the chairs to make more room, a magazine fell to the floor. He picked it up and realized it was a women's clothing catalog. He flipped through the pages and realized that the pictures folded down were for some evening dresses. One even reminded him of the dress Shalimar had worn to the party at the embassy. Valentine's Day was coming up, maybe he could gather his nerve and ask Shal if she wanted to go out to dinner with him.

All of a sudden the magazine was ripped out of his hands. Brennan looked up to meet Lexa's angry blue eyes. 

"Sorry, I didn't know it was yours."

"It's fine."

"Some of those would look really nice on you. Got a big date planned?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"Just what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means in my experience, limited though it is, women don't shop for those kind of dresses unless they have something specific in mind. Plus you aren't looking at black dresses. Face it most of your wardrobe is black Lex, it's looks good on you. You and Shalimar both have to work hard to look bad, but the pages I saw turned over had prettier colors."

"I was thinking since I'm staying here at Mutant X it wouldn't hurt to expand my wardrobe a bit."

"Jesse likes blue."

"Pardon me?"

"Jesse. I bet he'd like you in something blue. The Romantic in him would think it brings out your eyes."

"I didn't say I had anything planned with Jesse."

"I know you don't have anything planned. I'm saying you're thinking about planning something. I'd like to help if you'll let me. Listen, I know it's been hard between us since Leo died. I understand if you're still upset. He was your brother Lexa, someone that you loved very much. I know I haven't said it before this but thank you for saving my life. I'm very sorry, that you saving my life cost Leo his."

"I know you are Brennan. I wanted to tell you thanks, for helping me in the first place and giving me my space to get through this. Okay if I tell you this, and you tell anyone, including Shalimar, and I will make sure you lose the ability to ever have sex again."

"I promise I won't say a word."

"Okay I was thinking of surprising Jesse with a dinner for the two of us on Valentine's day. So stupid."

"What's stupid? That you and Jesse are attracted to each other?"

"I feel like a teenager with her first crush. He went out of his way to save me when I was poisoned. He risked his life to get that antidote. I also didn't like the fact that I wanted to claw Alisha's eyes out every time I saw her with him. Besides you can hardly talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Brennan please a blind, deaf, and dumb man could figure out that you and Shalimar are in love with each other. When are you going to step up to the plate?"

"Sometime before the next millennium."

"Listen I'm going to tell Jesse that the Dominion is sending me on anther mission. It'll take me away from Mutant X for the next ten days. Just play along, here they come."

"You got it."

"So should our ears be burning?" Shalimar asked as she came across the two of them. She breathed a little easier. The unspoken tension that had been between Brennan and Lexa the past couple of weeks had seemingly dissolved, and that were back to an uneasy comraderie.

Jesse came up to them offering them each a beer, "So we ready to play?"

"You bet." Lexa took the beer Jesse was offering and grabbed one for Brennan as well. She threw the can across at him and tapped the lid first before popping it open. "So, what should be at stake tonight?" She asked then took a sip of the cool, tangy brown liquid.

"Why not make it a bit racy _and_ interesting tonight," suggested Shalimar.

"Racy _and_ interesting?" Echoed Brennan and Jesse who each popped open their beer cans.

"Yep," the blond feral nodded. "Instead of playing for money, why don't we play for our clothes instead?" She had that twinkle in her eyes. A mischievous, playful twinkle that warned the others she was seriously considering a game of strip poker this evening.

Jesse nearly choked on his drink. He made a bit of mess and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, his blue eyes staring widely at his friend. "You sure about this, Shal?"

Shalimar raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Have I been known to tease?"

"Whoa boy," Jesse breathed when she read the determination cross Shalimar's brown eyes. "Somehow I have a feeling this is gonna be a looooong night," he shook his head and asked Brennan to scoot over a bit and sat down beside him.

"Oh yeah," Shalimar grinned and pulled an armchair closer to the coffee table.

The first round of strip poker almost went by in a breeze. Shalimar and Jesse both folded since their cards weren't worth playing for. Not to mention that they might as well quit while they were ahead. 

Shalimar still had her top and panties on while Jesse had his tank top and boxers still on. Brennan, on the other hand, was down to his briefs. A nice pair of black briefs. Shalimar was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Brennan's Adonis' like body and Jesse nearly choked on the nachos he was munching just to keep him from laughing out loud and embarrassing Shalimar. Not that he wasn't doing a good job at it. Every time their eyes met across the table Shalimar had to look away because Jesse kept giving her the look and nodding his head at Brennan's direction.

Lexa, on the other hand, was down to her naughty piece of lingerie. A lacy pair of black strapless bra and bikini panties. Jesse was doing his best to not look at the tempting dark haired woman. He was still thanking his lucky stars that Shalimar was too busy trying to hide her wandering eyes to pick up on the almost naked woman near her.

Brennan, with his poker face on, smirked as he looked at his cards. Lexa would sure lose this round. Nothing can beat a royal flush--and spades to boot.

Lexa started shifting back and forth where she sat. Her poker face was better than Brennan's. By far this was the bestest card she has ever had since she learned how to play poker. The stars must be smiling down on her...

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

II. Morning After Wednesday February 11, 2004

"Wipe that grin off your face, Kilmartin," warned Shalimar when she walked into the kitchen and found her friend gazing off in space with that stupid grin plastered on his face.

Jesse cleared his throat and removed his grin. "What are you talking about?"

Shalimar raised an eyebrow. "Cut it out, Jess. You know Lexa's a sore loser," she reminded, pouring herself a bowl of fruity cereal.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Jesse insisted and took a huge gulp of milk he poured into his glass.

"Sure, sure. If I know you've been fantasizing about Lexa since her unexpected striptease last night." She dipped her spoon into the bowl and looked across the kitchen at her friend, "Who would've thought that Brennan's such a hustler even in poker?"

Jesse chuckled. "I don't care, just as long as he hustled Lexa to taking off _everything_ and leaving her wearing her birthday suit, I'm happy."

"You're such a pervert." Shalimar accused.

"Hey, I'm only human--and a red-hot-blooded _male_ human for that matter. Now Lexa's got a _nice_ body. I know she wears nice, flattering outfits, but she's always wearing black like she's on permanent mourning! Seeing her in all her naked glory last night sure was a sight to behold," he paused, remembering the silky flesh and apple-shaped breasts that dazzled both him and Brennan the night before. Shalimar nearly poked Brennan's eyes out when he ogled at Lexa, but Jesse didn't care much about that. All he cared about was what was presented right before his very eyes. Lexa in her birthday suit was worth the numerous cold showers he'd be taking from here onwards.

"Snap out of it. She better not catch you fantasizing about her when she walks in here. Anyway, have you decided _what_ you're gonna prepare for you Valentines day dinner date with Lexa? I can talk to Brennan later and give him the skinny on what we have planned. I'm sure he's willing to help you out in your quest for true love," she teased.

Jesse made a face her and threw a small piece of cereal at Shalimar's pouty grin.

"No, I still haven't figured out if I'm going to take your advice and _prepare_ us dinner or if I should start canvassing each and every restaurant in the city that still has some openings for a Valentines day dinner for two."

"I'm telling you, Jess. Your best bet of having the best seat in the house is to have it _here_ in Sanctuary. I'll help you prepare the dish while Brennan do his best to keep Lexa out of here until you're done preparing the food."

"Easier said than done. I don't even know _what_ her favourite dish is. And it better be something I know _how_ to prepare because I don't have time to do much of a trial and error experiment."

"Then I suggest you better start asking," Shalimar urged.

"Start asking who?" Brennan asked, waltzing into the kitchen and making a beeline straight to the fridge.

Shalimar looked over her shoulder at her other team mate, "Jesse wants to prepare a Valentines dinner for Lexa and he's gonna prepare her favourite dish for the occasion," she explained.

"Oh?" Brennan's head was hidden inside the fridge, when he emerged he was holding an apple in his hand and took a big bite off it. "Then I suggest you better ask her soon. I passed by her room and she looked like she was packing."

"Packing?" Shalimar and Jesse asked in unison.

"Uh-hm," Brennan nodded. "And it doesn't look like she's only packing an overnight bag either."

Jesse didn't need to be told twice. Dropping his milk glass on the countertop with a soft _plop,_ he made a dash towards Lexa's bedroom. But first he made a quick stop in his room before proceeding to Lexa's.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Lexa was putting her stuff in her bag, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said as she folded up a black halter top.

Jesse walked in and shut the door behind him. His blue eyes took in the bare room. There was nothing in the room that gave any clue that someone was living in it. He then let his gaze fall on the suitcase she had propped open in the middle of her bed. The last time he walked in on her like this was when she was thinking of leaving Mutant X. Jesse's throat constricted at the mere thought of her leaving the team for good. She can't leave. Sure she was embarrassed by last night's poker outcome, but she was a good sport.

"Where are you off to?" He asked casually, slipping his hands in the front pockets of his khaki slack pants.

"Dominion business," Lexa answered without lifting her head to look at him.

"Dominion business?" he echoed.

"Yep. Dominion business."

"Shouldn't the rest of the team be in on it as well?"

"Nope. It's a personal Dominion business," she explained.

"Ah. You're off scratching names off your list again, hm?"

Lexa lifted her head at that comment. She quirked an eyebrow and gave him a pointed stare. "You could say that," she shrugged.

"I see," he nodded, his blue eyes surveying her barren room once again. "Lexa, I need to ask you something." He said after a while.

"Sure, " she said as she put her bag on the floor by the bed.

"Are you coming back after this mission? No, let me rephrase that. Are you planning to come back to Mutant X once you're done dealing with this personal Dominion business of yours?"

"Of course I am Jesse, all my stuff is here."

"What stuff?" Jesse spread his arms wide open and gestured for her to take a look around her room, "Lexa look at this room. It looks like a guest room instead of someone's bedroom. You haven't done a single thing to personalize this room, to make it yours. I have computer stuff in mine, Brennan has his cars, Shalimar has color everywhere. You have nothing."

"Jesse working for the Dominion doesn't exactly allow for roots. I also wasn't planning on staying in the beginning. Maybe I'll get some of my stuff out of storage and bring it here. I really don't like the color scheme going on here."

"You're not the only one," Jesse muttered under his breath, but Lexa heard him anyway and when their gazes met across the room he was the recipient of yet another pointed stare. He quickly cleared his throat and decided to change the subject before she chastise him for making snide comments about her personal space. "I can understand how you feel. Listen, I made you this with the help of some computer manipulation. I thought you might like it. Keep it on a shelf or something." Jesse said as he handed her a rectangle-shaped box wrapped in blue paper.

"A present for me?" Lexa didn't know how to react. It had been a while since anyone had given her something without expecting her to do or give them something in return.

"I was going to give it to you on Valentine's Day but since you won't be here. I'm giving it to you now."

"I can't remember the last time I was given a gift without strings attached. Can I open it now?"

"Yeah. I got you a card too, not a be my Valentine kind of thing though. I'll just put it in your bag." Jesse leaned down and slid a white card and another package this one wrapped in red into her bag.

"That's fine." Lexa said as she finished tearing off the paper. "A picture frame?" Lexa asked as she turned the wooden frame over. Inside the frame was a picture of her and Leo together. The twin design from her necklace was engraved in each of the four corners. There were also stars in some patter across the rest of the frame. She lightly traced Leo's face with her fingertip. The stabbing pain around her heart had lessened a little with each passing day. "I miss him so much. How is that possible? I hadn't seen him in years."

"Lexa a part of you will always miss him, that's one bond that can never be broken even in death. I miss Emma and Adam every day and they weren't even biologically related to me. They were my family, just like Brennan, Shalimar and you are part of my family. Do you like the frame? Brennan told me the meaning behind the necklace, so I had a friend make you the frame."

"It's really beautiful, Jesse Thank you. What do these stars on the side mean."

"Well I did a little research on Castor and Pollux per greek mythology they became the constellation known as Gemini the twins, so I had the constellation burnt into the wood. Can I say something about what happened."

Lexa nodded as she sat down on the bed still holding the picture.

Jesse sat down beside her. "First, I'm so sorry for your loss. You risked everything for him, because you loved him. I know the outcome wasn't what you wanted, but you did everything you could to save him. He loved you, I saw it and I heard it. You two were like the myth, you were each willing to sacrifice yourself for the other. "

"I put him in that hell, maybe I was tired of him."

"No Lexa it was not your fault. Mason Eckhart was very good at making everything look on the up and up at Genomax and anything connected with it. You had no way of knowing how evil he was.. Second, I hope you know we didn't involved to hurt you we thought we were helping. He was the one one you wanted to find Dominique for isn't he."

Lexa nodded.

"Leo wanted you to go on for him, so if you want I'll help you find Dominique, we'll get all of our mutantcies stabilized. Then we'll help the Dominion when we want provided they allow us to have lives."

"That won't happen."

"Probably not" he agreed, "But I'm still hoping. Have a good trip Lexa ,and be safe." Jesse got up to leave.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I am planning to come back to Mutant X."

Jesse held her gaze for the longest time, searching the truth behind those blue orbs. With a deep indrawn of breath, he nodded. "See you when you get back." He turned his back to her and took three steps towards the door. He paused before turning the knob and looked over his shoulder, "Hey what kind of food is your favorite?"

"Why?" she frowned.

"Well I figured maybe when you got home we'd all have your favorite kind of food as a welcome back kind of thing okay?"

"Okay. I like Italian and anything spicy?"

"I'll remember that. See you soon."

"See you, and thanks again for the picture, it's great. By the way Jess, the Dominion said they would be sending you a computer game. It will be on it's own laptop, so it won't compromise Sanctuary's security. They wouldn't tell me anything about it. They want you to test it out, okay?"

"You're welcome. Anything for the Dominion, they do pay the bills around here." Jesse said as he left her bedroom. 

Lexa picked up her bag and jacket, and placed the picture on the desk in her room right next to the computer. She turned off the light and left the room.

Thursday February 12, 2004

Jesse was playing the game he found on his bed the day Lexa left Sanctuary when Brennan walked into his bedroom. Neither Jesse nor Shalimar knew who the game was from, but he had an inkling as to whom it might be from and he wasn't about to tell either one of them. Lexa had been incommunicado since she left Sanctuary and try as they might, none of the three Mutant X members were able to reach her.

"Are you still at it? The way you play with computer games I would have thought you aced it by now."

"This is weird Brennan."

"It's a game."

"It's a game that is giving me messages every time I get to another level."

Brennan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this is giving me clues. There are ten levels so far I've beaten three and I'm in the middle of the fourth level. I've received three clues so far, so I'm assuming I get a clue for every level."

"What are the clues?" 

"Let's see the first clue was martyred saint, like there isn't an abundance of those. The second clue is Roman Empire. I'm assuming that means the saint was killed when the Roman Empire was on top, which narrows it down a bit. The third clue is Juno, who was a Roman goddess one of the high twelve, and was also known as Hera in Greek mythology. Hera was married to Zeus also called Jupiter."

"Zeus, if memory serves, he slept with anything in a skirt, probably pissed his wife off. But you have to tie in all those clues in addition to the other seven you are going to get."

"Six."

"Excuse me?"

"Six clues left, I just got the fourth clue. Eve of the Festival of Lupercalia. So all I have to do is find out when that was," Jesse scooted his chair over to his desk where his computer was set up. He quickly typed in festival of Lupercalia and hit search.

Brennan loomed over Jesse, reading the result off his computer screen when the results came up. "So what does it say?"

Jesse smirked. "The festival was originally held on February fifteenth."

"So the Eve of that is February fourteenth,"

"Valentine's day. Saint Valentine was martyred during the roman empire on Valentines Day!" Jesse tapped the desk when he figured out what the four clues meant and looked up proudly at his team mate.

Brennan was impressed, both at whomever gave Jesse this game and at Jesse for being quick-witted. "Jess, I think you have someone asking you out on a date."

"What?" Jesse looked aghast. 

"Yeah I bet the next clue will give you a time and the other locations will give you a location to meet that person." _Lexa you smart girl,_ Brennan thought proudly as he tried to keep his grin hidden.

"Tell me if I'm pathetic or not for thinking this, Sparky, but are you trying to say that I have a secret admirer?" He sounded skeptical about this scenario Brennan just painted in his head. A secret admirer seemed so outdated.

Brennan looked away from the computer monitor and with a straight face--or as straight of a face he could muster--answered his friend's query. "Yep."

"Weird," Jesse pouted and looked back at the game he was playing. No matter how weird it all seemed, Brennan could be right. From what the clues were about, even a genius would be able to piece it together as a way of somebody asking him out on a date. But he'd have time to wonder about that later. Brennan sought him in his room, he had to need him for something. "Oh, do you want something from me, Bren or were you just visiting?"

"Oh yeah. I came here to ask your advice on something. I was thinking about asking Shalimar out for Valentine's day. You know dinner maybe a little dancing. What do you think?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. Something passed in his blue eyes that was akin to teasing and Brennan quickly caught on to it. He made a face at Jesse. 

"Don't be teasing me, man," he warned. 

Jesse gave him a wolfish grin and raised his hands to fend Brennan off, "Hey, I didn't say anything man. Anyway I'm thinking it's about time. You guys have been dancing around your feelings for each other for how long now?"

"You'd probably wring my neck if I deny we've been dancing around it for far too long now."

"You're damn right about that!"

"Okay then," Brennan let out a loud sigh and added, "I'm doing it."

"Why do you look like you'd rather get all your teeth pulled?"

"What if she says no?"

"And what if she says yes?" he countered. "Would you just take the first step, I think you'll find Shalimar waiting for you."

"Okay, then I really will go do it. Wish me luck?"

"You don't need it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to uncover the rest of my clues."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Brennan left Jesse's bedroom and made his way toward Shalimar's.

Taking a deep breath, Brennan counted one to three before doing the barber shop tap on Shalimar's closed bedroom door. He waited two seconds for any reply. When he heard none, he tried again. He knew she was in there. Jesse told him so himself that Shalimar wanted to take a quick snooze since she was beat.

_Okay Brennan, third time's the charm,_ he thought to himself when he knocked on her door for the third time. Finally he got an answer from a groggy Shalimar.

"Who is it?" she called from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Brennan. Can I come in?" 

"Brennan? Didn't Jesse tell you I'm sleeping?" She sounded irritated and he couldn't blame her. But he needed to ask her out now before he loses his nerve to do so.

"He told me you were napping, yes. But can I come in? I just need to ask you something."

Silence.

Brennan held his breath. His ears perked up for sounds on the other side of the door. Finally he heard the knob turning and Shalimar opened her bedroom door wide enough for her to look at him--or glare at him actually.

"What is it, Brennan? I'm tired and I want to get some sleep."

"I just need to ask you something."

Brennan thought he heard her growl, but before he could ask her if she did, she snapped at him.

"This better be damn good or else I'm gonna claw your eyes out for interrupting my slumber."

"Let's hope what I have to ask you doesn't result in me looking for my eyeballs rolling across the floor," Brennan muttered.

Shalimar leaned against the door, an eyebrow raised and one fisted hand resting on her hip. "Well?"

_Okay, here it goes._ Brennan took a deep breath, calming his insides before he turned into a complete pile of mush. Meeting Shalimar's gaze, he exhaled slowly and asked, "Shal, I'm just wondering. Valentines day is in two days, right?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Do you have any plans for Saturday?"

"Why?"

"Just...wondering," he shrugged.

"Okay."

God, she was giving him a hard time. He knew trying to ask Shalimar out wouldn't be easy.

"Well, if you're not doing anything and I obviously am not doing anything this Saturday...do you wanna...I mean, that is, would you mind going out with me on Valentines day?" _That sounded so lame she's never going to say yes._

"Why? Can't find anybody available from your little black book?" She teased.

"C'mon Shal, I'm serious. Besides, I haven't even looked at that damn thing in a while."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I think you're bluffing."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever."

"Shalimar..."

"Brennan..." she mimicked.

Brennan let out a frustrated sigh. If he was going to get rejected, she better reject his invitation now instead of dragging this torment on. "Look Shal, a simple yes or no will do."

Shalimar bit her lower lip, her brown eyes squinted as if she was deep in thought. "Would it kill you if I say I'll get back to you on that one?"

"What?" Brennan looked appalled. This wasn't the outcome he was expecting. Either she tells him yes, she'd love to go out with him for Valentine's day or no, she doesn't want to do that. But for her to tell her she'd get back to him for the answer? "Shal--"

"Relax, Sparky. It's only Thursday," she chuckled. "Now let me get back to my nap and I'll see you later." She didn't give him the chance to speak before closing her bedroom door at his face.

1:00 a.m. Friday, February 13, 2004

Jesse rubbed his hands over his face. He was now on level eight which meant he was that much closer to his last three clues. He looked down at the list of clues he'd neatly written on the notepad beside him.

1. Martyred Saint 

2. Roman Empire

3. Juno

4. Festival of Lupercalia

5. Boss

6. 8:30

7. Downtown

8. 

9. 

10. 

_If this is supposed to be for Valentine's Day. I'd better hustle. What is going on with these clues. Maybe some food will help me figure this out. _ Jesse thought as he paused the game, he got up from his chair and made his way toward the kitchen. He set the notebook down and dug into the refrigerator and got the making for a sandwich, he also dug out a beer for something to drink.

A little later he was finishing his sandwich and drinking his beer and studying the notebook. _Okay the first four tell me it's Valentine's Day, the fifth I have no idea, the sixth is the time, and the seventh means it is somewhere downtown. Like there aren't a hundred restaurants downtown. I'm going to hit the sack and catchy a few z's maybe in the morning I'll be able to finish the game and figure this out._

Jesse pushed back from the table and shook his head. He finished his beer and tossed it into the recycle bin and headed off to bed, leaving the notebook behind on the table, went to his bedroom to go to bed.

10:00 a.m. Friday February 13, 2004

Jesse was putting on fresh shirt, his mind still on the clues he got so far. That darn game kept him up all night, and he only had twenty-four hours to figure it all out. So far with all seven clues that he has he deciphered he was being asked out on a date on Valentines day. He smirked at the thought of going out tomorrow night on some date with a woman whose very ingenuity intrigued and impressed him. _She must be a helluva woman to come up with a wild way of asking me out. Why couldn't she just ask me out the normal way?_

Shaking his head, Jesse stepped out of his room and went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He found Shalimar already in there grinning into her bowl of cereal. Intrigued he went up beside her, peered over her shoulder to inspect what she found so intriguing in her cereal bowl, then frowned at her.

"Either you find something intriguing in that bowl or you're starting to go insane," he commented to get her attention.

Shalimar quickly whipped her head up and turned her smiling face at her friend.

"Morning Jess. How was your game?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "The game's fine. Still having some difficulty figuring out what those damn clues meant, but I'm getting there. What about you? What's so funny in that cereal bowl of yours?" He stepped away from her and grabbed himself his own bowl. Opening the upper cabinet, he pulled out a large box of cereal and poured its contents into the ceramic bowl.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged and started turning her spoon around and around in her bowl.

"Yeah, right." Jesse finished pouring milk into his bowl and walked towards the nearest stool. "Valentines day is tomorrow, got any plans?"

"No. Should I be?" Shalimar batted her lashes playfully across the room at him. 

Jesse smirked and merely shook his head. "C'mon Shal, you need to go out more. Besides, I know somebody who's gonna be alone tomorrow night too."

"You do?"

"Yep. And I'm pretty sure he could use some of _your_ company if not _all_ of your company." There was a twinkle in his eyes that warned Shalimar her friend was trying to set her up.

"If you're referring to Brennan, he already asked me out."

"He did?" _Way to go, Sparky._ "So where are you two going?"

"I haven't given him an answer yet."

"What?"

"Uh-hm," she nodded.

"And he let you get away with it?"

"Actually, I don't think so, but I closed the door on him yesterday before I can find out if he's okay with me _prolonging_ his torment."

"You're one mean woman."

"I'm not mean. I just want to take my time. Besides, it took him long enough to finally get up the courage and _ask_ me out on Valentines day. I'm sure another twelve hours wouldn't kill him," she grinned.

Jesse chuckled and continued eating his cereal. "True of course he could also decide not to risk his heart again open up that not so little black book of his and choose someone else."

"You think he would do that?'

"Shalimar you are very capable of hurting him. Would you please go and put him out of his misery. Since it looks like I'll be out for the evening. Why don't you take your own advice. Make him dinner here and do whatever else floats your boat for the rest of the night."

"Funny. Don't you need to get back to your game. I know what one of your clues mean?"

"Really which one?"

"Number 5 Boss."

"What does it mean?"

"Jesse who made your favorite suit?"

"Hugo Boss. Oh good grief." Jesse slapped his forehead. "I can't believe that was stumping me. Go talk to Brennan, I'm going to go finish the game." Jesse said as he left to get back to his room and the results.

Shalimar watched Jesse leave, and realized he was right. She had probably hurt Brennan's feeling with her original answer to his question. _Maybe it's time to put us both out of our misery._

She walked down the hall to Brennan's room. When she got there his door was closed She put her ear to the door to see what she could hear inside. She let herself into his bedroom. Brennan was still sound asleep. A piece of paper by his computer drew her attention, on it he had written a few ideas for what they could do on a date on Valentine's Day. Some were actually cute. Shalimar froze as Brennan mumbled in his sleep. _He looks way to cute sleeping there. Maybe I'll join him. For a little while._ Shalimar sat on a chair and unzipped her boots. Once they were off she tiptoed and crawled over him to get under the covers with him. _Brennan I really hope you aren't doing a full monty under these covers. _

Brennan stirred slightly and realized Shalimar was in bed with him. Since his favorite fantasy was now playing in his dreams he wasn't about to say anything. He took her face in his hands, kissed her softly before arranging the covers around them and spooning behind her.

Shalimar smiled as Brennan snuggled her close, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. This was how she hoped Sunday morning would look like after she told him she'd love to go out on a date with him tomorrow night. Heck, she'll probably encourage him to try out every one of those romantic ideas he listed on that piece of paper--and maybe more. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Brennan reluctantly woke up the earlier dream of Shalimar in his bed was to enjoyable to let go. As he surfaced he felt a warm weight of something on his arm. His eyes snapped opened to see Shalimar curled in front of him snuggled under the covers. Brennan mentally shook his head searching why Shalimar was in bed with him. He trailed his arm over her hip and up her arm, she turned in his arms and she kissed him. Shalimar opened her eyes, keeping her arms around him.

"So I'm not dreaming?"

"Nope. You looked so comfy I decided to get in here and snuggle with you."

"So what happens now?" 

"You get back over here and start kissing me again. "

"I could do that but you are way to overdressed for the occasion." Brennan said the challenge clearly in his voice.

"I'll do mine if you do yours."

Brennan kept his eyes locked with hers as he made some movements under the covers. He drew out a pair of gray workout shorts and tossed them toward his hamper. Shalimar quirked an eyebrow at him and dove under the covers. She surfaced a few moments later with her pile of clothes in her hand. She used the other hand to keep the sheet over her breasts. She tossed the clothes over by his and then moved up to where Brennan was.

"So what do we do now?" Shalimar asked.

Brennan responded bu grabbing her and kissing her hard. He rolled them over so that she was under him. "Is this really what you want to happen next Shal? There's no going back after this." He asked as he broke off the kiss.

"This isn't what you want?"

"More than I want my next breath, but nothing is worth losing you." 

"I want this too Bren." Shalimar said with a smile as she drew Brennan's mouth back to hers.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jesse stepped out of his bedroom around twelve-thirty to grab something to eat. He hadn't seen nor heard from either Brennan or Shalimar yet, he wondered if they both went out for lunch or were already in the kitchen helping themselves to something. When he got to the kitchen, he found it deserted. He raised an eyebrow and took a quick three-sixty scan of the room. No signs of either one of them being in here. And he couldn't smell any food that had been cooked.

"Now where the hell could those two be?" He wondered out loud and walked out of the kitchen, his hunger forgotten as he searched Sanctuary for his two companion's whereabouts. He first searched Shalimar's room and found it empty. "OK, so she's not in." He muttered after he closed her bedroom door and walked down the hall towards Brennan's room.

He was about to turn the knob when he heard sounds coming from inside. Intrigued, he quietly turned the knob and gingerly pushed the door open just a bit. His blue eyes nearly bugged out when he saw a half-naked Brennan -- he wasn't sure if he was fully naked since his lower half was hidden underneath his blanket and Shalimar, who he didn't want to know if she was clothed or not, making out on the bed. Straightening up, he started feeling his pockets for his flip-top cell phone, Lexa had given him and the rest of the team. He found it in his right pants pocket.

Pushing Brennan's bedroom door a bit wider, he flipped the top open and chose the option to take a picture. He started snapping away as the two lovebirds continued to suck each other's face off, oblivious about his presence just on the other side of the door. Once he knew he had enough, Jesse quietly closed the door and walked away. He stopped in the living room searched through the nearly dozen shots he took for something to send to Lexa. He had a gut feeling she'd have a kick when she received a digital picture of Brennan and Shalimar kissing. They'd have something to blackmail those two in the future when the need arose. He needed to download these immediately and save them in a couple places just so they couldn't be destroyed.

Once he's done his good deed for the day, Jesse went back into the kitchen and whipped himself a sandwich for lunch. He still had those three clues to work on and time is running out. After he sent his chosen shot to Lexa's cell phone, he tucked his handy device in his pocket and went back into his room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Shalimar and Brennan lay on his bed enjoying the moment of solitude. Shalimar had her head resting on Brennan' chest and he was stroking her bare back.

"Shal I have a question?"

Shalimar smiled. "What's the question?"

"Does this mean you will go out with me tomorrow night?"

  


"Yeah that's what it means. Close your eyes Bren and get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Yes!" Jesse exclaimed as he beat the last level as the message appeared. "What the . . . I'll be waiting Explain eerie Lilac. That does not sound good. It's almost two in the morning. I'll finish putting the clues together tomorrow morning. Jesse took one last look at his list and then put it down by his bedside table, 

1. Martyred Saint 

2. Roman Empire

3. Juno

4. Festival of Lupercalia

5. Boss

6. 8:30

7. Downtown

8. Pine Street

9. Broadway

10. I'll be waiting . . . Explain eerie lilac

Jesse then stripped out of his clothes and slipped beneath his covers and fell asleep.

  


10:00 a.m. Friday February 14, 2004

A ringing in his ear woke Jesse up. Jesse turned and saw his cell phone lit up and ringing incessantly. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jess did I wake you up?"

"Hey Lexa. What's up? You've been out of touch this whole mission."

"That's the rules. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is good. When are you coming back home?"

"Sometime next week."

"Hey Lex, when you get back, do you want to out for drinks or something? Your moment with Blake interrupted us last time."

"Sounds good. Listen Jess I got to go tell everyone I'm fine, and yes I got the picture, and I'll see you next week."

"Okay Lex see you then."

Jesse turned off the phone and made his way to the bathroom so he could shower and get to work on the rest of the clues. He was starving too. _Please don't let me run into Shal or Bren doing a full monty thing that is just more than I could handle._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Shalimar woke up and stretched. _Nothing like a good work out to make all the muscles sing._ She raised her head from the pillow and saw that Brennan was already awake watching her. 

"This feels like this should be embarassing, but it feels to right."

"I know what you mean."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I guess we finish the journey wherever it takes us. I want to spend more time with you and not just in bed."

"Brennan I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what? This?" Brennan couldn't stand the idea of her regretting what happened between them.

"No Bren, not this. I don't regret this. I meant I was sorry that I didn't give you a straight answer before about going out with you."

"You scared me there for a minute. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well as fun as it's been staying in bed with you, don't you think we should do something, other then the obvious."

"We could go to this hotel, it's strictly for lovers, and it has room service."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get dressed."

Shalimar grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself toga style. She came back beside the bed and kissed Brennan soundly. "I'll meet you at your car in an hour."

"I'll be there." Brennan said as he watched Shalimar leave his bedroom. He tossed back the covers and made his way to his own shower.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"There is no restaurant at the corner of broadway and pine just an abandoned bed and breakfast. What the hell is going on." 

Jesse was alone in Sanctuary, Brennan and Shalimar had left hours ago. He still wasn't sure if he should be doing this. There was a sudden beeping on his watch, telling him if he didn't leave now he'd be late.

"Well if I'm going to do this, I should probably stop by the florist and get some flowers." Jesse said as he brushed his fingers through his hair and straightened his tie, and grabbing his keys and the paper with the list of clues. He left Sanctuary.

An hour later . . .

Jesse pulled up to the building. He grabbed the roses and got out of his car. Using his keychain he locked and armed the anti-theft device and made his way toward the door.

When he got to the door, there was a note. It said "Come on in Jesse." He opened the door and walked into a room that was filled with candles and greenery. It looked like a romantic grotto. There was a table set for two among it/ and as he turned he saw there were more candles lighting the staircase that curved toward the upper floor.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I got your messages, I'm sorry to say I still don't know your name." Jesse said as he walked toward the table.

"Yes you do." a familiar voice said behind him.

Jesse turned and smiled as he saw Lexa standing there in an light lavender silk dress. It had a deep vee in front but reminded him of dresses women wore when they wanted everyone to know exactly how much of a woman they are. He picked up a rose and walked toward her. "You look beautiful. Tell me something how are you explain eerie lilac?"

"It's an anagram of my name Lexa Leilani Pierce."

"It's a nice name. You planned all of this. I'm beyond flattered."

"Wait until you see what I have planned for you upstairs."

"Are you going to seduce me?"

"If you like?"

"I was hoping to do the seducing." Jesse said as his lips claimed hers. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to be swept away with the kiss.

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I don't need to be promised sex to stay here with you. I was actually trying to figure out how to ask you to have dinner with me tonight at Sanctuary."

"Are you saying you don't want me?"

"I'm saying I don't want to be considered a chore you have to get through. If you go upstairs with me, I want it to be because you want me to do more then scratch an itch for you."

"I can't promise forever, but I can promise you that I don't consider being with you a chore, but something I want to do for me. Besides you might very well be the first man I've known that doesn't want me because I can do something for them."

"Then we'll take it one step at a time." Jesse took her hand and lead her to the table where he gave her a glass of champagne, "Happy Valentine's Day, Lexa."

Lexa clinked her glass with his, "Happy Valentine's Day Jesse." 

  


The end

  
  



End file.
